Who I Am
by Emberseve
Summary: Dean reacted to his father's death a whole different way, and ends up going mad. Right after his father's death, Dean takes Sam for a drive. During the drive Dean gets into a fight with Sam, and leaves him in the middle of nowhere.
1. I’ll go away, if it makes you happy

**Who I am**

**Chapter 1: I'll go away, if it makes you happy.**

Dean sat in the driver's seat, quiet and lost in his thoughts as he drove down the darkened road. He wanted so badly to get as far away as possible from reality. He'd been driving for three excruciating days. Literally. The minute he found out about his father's death he grabbed Sam and took him straight to where the Impala lay, and took off immediately. True. He had wanted at least some sort of revenge. But what he had really wanted was to just get away. No. He wanted to runaway. He felt like he was a fugitive to just about everything. Next to him was Sam. Ever sense they left the Hospital, Sam kept telling him that revenge wasn't the way to go and what they really needed to do was go back and bury their father. He had denied every part of it because that's only part of what he felt. He also knew that Sam had wanted revenge too, but just didn't have the nerve to admit it. Now Sam was asleep, and Dean was stuck trying to find a place to rest.

"Damn it!" Murmured Dean. _Where the hell am I going to find a damn place to rest!_

"…D-Dean…is that you?" asked an Awakening Sam.

"Go back to sleep Sam." Said Dean.

"No. I've already slept way too much…" "Uh, Why are we still on the road?" asked Sam, looking out the window.

"Gee I don't know. Why do you think we're still on the road Sam?" asked a pissed Dean.

"…Dean?" "What's wrong?" asked Sam.

"Nothing." Replied Dean.

" Are you-"

"Sam…I said nothing is wrong…" Dean said sternly, as he increased the volume of the radio.

"…Um, Dean… I-I think we need to talk." Said Sam.

Suddenly the car stopped and the radio was off. Sam immediately turned towards Dean, and saw that he had taken out the keys to the car.

" Dean! Are you crazy! We're in the middle of the road!" Exclaimed Sam.

" So? Who cares? Now. How about we step out of the car and talk about whatever it was that you wanted to talk about," said Dean.

"Dean what-"

"You heard me Sam, step out, and we can talk about it." Said Dean.

"No Dean!" "What the hell is your problem!" shouted an angered Sam.

"SAM! Just get out of the damn car!" bellowed Dean.

"Well, if it makes you happy!" snarled Sam, as he slammed the door shut.

Dean opened his door and made his ways towards Sam, who was also heading towards him. Once they met in front of the car, Sam shoved Dean backwards.

"Why the hell are you acting this way Dean!" "I WANT TO KNOW-" Just as Sam was about to finish his sentence, out of nowhere; Dean cuffed him across the face.

"Shut-up! SHUT-UP SAM!" shouted Dean.

"NO! Ever sense we left the hospital you've been acting strange, and I want to know why! Right now Dean! I want to know right now!" yelled Sam.

"You really want to know Sam? You really want to know!" "Well in case you haven't noticed, OUR FAMILY IS DEAD SAM!" "DEAD!" Shouted Dean.

" I know Dean. But why are you doing this? Why are you running away?" asked Sam.

"I think you know why Sam." Said Dean, as he turned to face the other side of the road.

"No, I don't know Dean!" " You know Dean, there's times like these when I just don't get you. And believe it or not there's times when I wish you weren't even my brother!" shouted Sam.

Suddenly Dean whipped around and started striking Sam in the face multiple times.

"D-Dean…p-please stop." Whimpered Sam, while being hurled onto the car.

Once Dean realized what he was doing, he stopped immediately.

"Sam! I-I…I d-didn't mean…I'm s-so sorry." Dean said as he looked at his brother's beaten, bloody face.

As Sam got up, he started to moan.

"H-here let me help you." Said Dean reaching to help Sam.

"NO!" "Don't touch me!" Sam said, as he jerked away from Dean's outstretched hands.

"Sam…" Murmured Dean.

"No! No Sam!" "I don't know what's happened to you! You've changed!" Shouted Sam.

"Sam just listen to me!" shouted Dean.

"NO! I won't listen to you! You know what else Dean! I just figured out something else! That I never even liked this family! That's probably why I went to College anyways! It was to get away from you!" "And you know what! I think I'll leave you now too!" Screamed Sam.

"Alright Sam, if you want to go. Go." "…Go on Sam. It's not like anybody's stopping you." Said Dean.

"Fine!" Yelled Sam.

"FINE!" Shouted Dean, as he made his way back to the car, and Drove off leaving Sam behind.


	2. Yet To Breathe

**Who I Am**

**Thank you very much for all of the reviews! I really appreciate them! By the way I think this chapter is going to be much better than the last one, and it might kind of tell you where I'm headed with this story. I know it's short and in a way it leaves you hanging, but I still hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**- Emberseve**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Yet To Breathe**

…_1 year later…_

"June!" "I'm back!" Shouted a man, coming through the front door of a New Jersey Apartment.

As he went to go set down the bag of items he had just bought, he smiled as he heard the familiar footsteps coming down the stairs in the other room.

"Sammy! What took you so long! I was starting to get lonely without you." Replied a young Blonde woman, in about her early 20's, with sweet almond-shaped eyes, that were the color of warm chocolate.

"I had a hard time choosing." Sam said, embracing her with a hug and kiss.

"…Choosing? Choosing what?" June asked, backing away from Sam, with her brows furrowing in concern.

"You'll See." Said Sam, with a smile.

June laughed, as she went to hug Sam again.

After June pulled him into a hug, and after he held her close for a couple of seconds, he started to kiss her once again. But once he kissed her he started to feel pounding on both sides of his head, and ended up clenching his head with both of his hands. Then he started feeling dizzy. This feeling seemed really familiar but he just couldn't put a finger on it. Until the images came up. Oh yes, he remembered now… Eventually it hurt so much that he dropped to the floor in pain, screaming.

"Sam? Sam are you alright!" asked June, as she watched Sam moving rather recklessly on the floor. "Sam can you hear me?" "Sam!" "…I'm calling an ambulance." June said, her voice a little shaky.

"NO!" Shouted Sam.

"What? Why not!" "Sam, I don't know if you realize this but you look horrible! And just a couple of seconds ago you couldn't even hear me!" shouted June.

"N-no…it's all right! June I'm fine! I swear I am!" Sam said, standing up seeing colored dots, but he didn't care instead he started heading towards a very frightened June. "June…listen to me. You don't have to call an ambulance. I'm perfectly fine." Sam said, with as much as a smile he could muster.

"…A-are you sure…" asked June.

"June, would I lie to you?" asked Sam.

"…No." June said, with a smile taking over her face.

"Exactly." Sam replied with a smile. "Hey…come here." Sam said, as June entered into his embrace.

After June came into his comforting hold, he leaned his chin on her head, holding her as tight as he could without hurting her. A couple seconds later he stopped smiling and began feeling tears running down his face, and eventually mouthed a word that was running in his head ever sense the vision ended…

…Dean… 


	3. Hunted by the Love Hearted

**Who I Am**

**Ok…I don't think anyone would have seen any of this coming. But hey the chapter is really twisted so if you have any questions feel free to review and ask…I mean it's not like I don't want you to review…**

**- Emberseve**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: Hunted by the Love Hearted**

Sam awoke from bed, as he heard noises in the kitchen.

"Aw man…who'd be awake at this time…" Sam said, as he looked at the alarm clock. " Three in the morning…must be the neighbors aggravating June again…" Sam said to himself, when he got out of bed.

As Sam walked down the stairs he wondered what kind of state June would be in. A couple seconds later he didn't think he'd want to know…

"June!" Sam said, as he walked towards the kitchen.

Once he walked into the kitchen, he froze, with his mouth hanging open.

"U-uh J-June…um…what are you doing?" asked Sam eyeing the rifle that she was holding, while looking into a cabinet.

"Oh…Hi Sam." Said June.

"Uh, June? You all right?" asked Sam.

"Ya… Why are you asking?" asked June.

"Umm…Well I've lived with you for almost a year now…a-and I never really considered _you _the…w-well…um…weapon type." Replied Sam.

"Oh!" said June, and then began laughing.

"I'm so sorry Sam! I never told you huh?" asked June.

"Uh…nope…not really…" said Sam.

"Well…see it's kind of a long story," said June. " You see Sam. When I was a kid my Father taught me how to handle weapons-like this one…" June said, holding the rifle at her side now.

"Oh…really. Bet you weren't the only one too huh?" Sam said, thinking of himself.

"No. Actually, I was pretty much the only one." Replied June.

"Oh…" said Sam.

"Sam?" said June.

"Yes?" Sam asked.

"Do know why my father taught me how to use these kind of weapons?" asked June, while advancing towards Sam.

"Uh…No. But I could probably take a good guess as to why he taught you…" said Sam.

"Funny. Well you see Sam he also taught me how to…how you say…Hunt." Said June, advancing more on Sam.

"… And to think…after all these months you finally decide to tell me this… Well if you ask me, that is just plain rude! Shame on you June." Sam said, laughing nervously.

"You think that's funny Sam? Oh… Well I'm sorry then… _I never gave you the chance to tell me what your hiding… _Now did I Sam?" "You want to tell me what _you_ are hiding?" asked June, now inches away from Sam and with Sam buckled against the wall behind him.

"I-I…I don't know what you mean…" Sam said nervously.

" Oh, well I think you do… Tell me Sam did Dean ever tell you weren't a very good liar? Cause your not." June said, less than an inch away from Sam.

"How do you know about him?" asked Sam.

"That's not important right now." "Anyways…like I was saying… I hunt _things _just like you and your precious brother do…although I don't hunt what you hunt…I hunt something…just a _little_ different. Well at least that's what I've been told." Said June.

"What are you talking about?" Asked a annoyed Sam.

"Well you see Sammy, what I said about lying…" "What I really meant is that you should of never lied to me earlier Sam Winchester." "Cause I know what happened…and poor Sammy could of gotten out of the house while he could." Said June.

"W-what?" asked a shaken Sam.

"Oh Sammy!" said June, in a sing-type way.

When Sam didn't reply she stuck the front of the rifle on his stomach and whispered in his ear, "I hunt Psychics."


	4. Evil goes a long ways

**Who I Am**

**Thank you sooo much to those of you who have been reading and also reviewing this. Like I've said it's very much appreciated. Also you've probably heard this one before: _The more reviews I get the more I will write, and the less time it takes to update the next chapter_. Oh, and for those of you wondering where the heck Dean is…well let's just say he's somewhere…he just hasn't turn up yet. But don't get your hopes down, he'll show up eventually…**

** - Emberseve**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: Evil goes a long ways**

As Sam began to wake up he noticed that he was tied to one of the dining room chairs in the living room. He didn't know how long he'd been out, and most certainly couldn't recall what had happened to him. When he was fully awake he heard footsteps coming from the kitchen, behind him.

"Hey Sam," "It's about time you woke up…although I have to admit that you are a heavy sleeper…" said June.

"Like you care." Snarled Sam, while remembering what had happed.

"Aww….But I do Sammy. Right here…" June said, while using her right hand to point to her heart.

"Whatever…" Said Sam.

"Wow. You still don't get it do you?" asked June.

"What's there to get?" asked Sam.

June Smirked, as she went to turn off the lights and turn on the TV to reveal a real looking fireplace. Then she went to the dining room, took a chair, and sat it about 4 feet away from Sam. When June sat on it she was still smirking at Sam, and sitting with one leg on top of the other.

"You know Sam, even when you run away from your past it still follows you." Said June.

"Yeah, I know…" replied Sam.

"…and that also means that the foul parts could turn up at any second…." Said June.

"Huh?" said Sam.

June smiled as she looked at the way Sam had reacted. "Oh…so you don't think that those marvelous, wicked, supernatural creatures would follow you too... Now do you?" said June, still smiling.

"W-what?" asked Sam.

June frowned, and Sam could tell that she was getting irritated…and not just a little bit…but a lot…

"Ok. Time to get to the point." "You remember how I said that I care right here." June said, pointing to her heart again.

Sam nodded.

"Good…cause it's true…although there's just one tiny problem Sammy…" said June.

"And what's that. You're being overcome with some kind of sickness. Cause-" Sam stopped, once he saw June smile again.

"Oh. Go on Sammy. I think your actually catching on." Said June.

"… Where's June?" asked Sam.

June didn't speak but her smile widened a little more.

"I said where is she!" yelled Sam.

"Oh, she's here Sammy. In fact she can hear you right now." Said June.

" She isn't here…alright so what are you? A shape-shifter or what?" asked Sam.

"Didn't I tell you that I care right in here." Said June, once again pointing to her heart.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything!" shouted Sam.

"I don't know. You're the psychic. Why don't you tell me?" asked June.

"…Bitch." Whispered Sam.

"All right Sammy. Only if you really want to know…" said June.

Sam just stared at her until he finally knew what she meant. June was sitting there across from him, staring at him with black eyes.

"Like I said Sammy…evil goes a long ways."


	5. Guarded and Grounded

**Who I Am**

**I made this chapter a little bit longer than usual, because I was in the mood to write more. But anyways, when you read the chapter keep in mind that **_**June is still possessed **_**by the demon. I just still call her June. Also you will be getting a **_**tiny**_** bit more information in this chapter, as to what's going on.**

**- Emberseve**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: Guarded and Grounded.**

"I want you to get out of her body now…" Sam said, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Sammy, you of all people should know that it's not that simple." Replied June.

"I don't care!" shouted Sam.

"Now Sammy let's not get too feisty… All I want to know is where your brother is." Said June.

"I don't know where he is." replied Sam.

"Really?" June said, now getting off of her chair and heading closer to where Sam was.

"Yeah. Really. What? Where you expecting a yes?" asked Sam.

"As a matter a fact I was…hmmm…" June said, kneeling next to Sam so that they eye to eye.

"Sammy?" "When did you last see your brother?" asked June.

"Uh…and you care why?" asked Sam.

"We have unfinished Business." Replied June.

"About a year ago." Replied Sam.

June just looked at him and laughed.

"…How much stranger can a demon get?" Sam asked himself.

" Ok Sammy! I mean it. Really. When did you last see your brother?" June asked again.

"A Y-E-A-R ago. Ok?" said Sam.

"So you mean to tell me that you have been ALONE like this for a whole entire year!" Yelled June.

"Uh…well that's one way of putting it…" replied Sam.

"Could you hold on for a sec?" asked June.

"A-all right?" Sam said, as June got up and moved over to lean against the wall. And before Sam even thought it was possible, the Demon started pounding it's head…well actually June's head, on the wall.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Sam.

"Oh nothing Sammy, just trying to knock some sense into myself…that's all…" replied June.

"Oh. Well you might need to do more than that! I think about 1,000 hits to the head would do…and who knows…you might actually need more…" Sam said, laughing hysterically.

"Watch your mouth boy, otherwise you'll be eating tape for dinner!" Said June.

"Whatever you say… sweetheart." Sam said, smiling.

"What did you just say?" asked June.

"Oh…um…Nothing." Sam said, smirking.

"Good. Now how about we try and keep it that way?" asked June.

For a couple of minutes Sam sat there watching the demon to see if it would even move, but all it did was stand there, leaning on the wall, mumbling things to itself. A couple seconds later Sam heard a knock at the door.

_Who would be up at this time, and knocking at our door? _Thought Sam.

"Well Damn! It's about time!" shouted June.

While Sam watched June walk to the door, he wondered who would be on the other side of the it.

"All right buddy! What took you so long?" June asked, while a man, that was probably about 6"3, with an athletic structure, medium length black hair, and light colored eyes, walked through the door, carrying a body.

"I was _trying_ to do my job!" "Too bad _this_ got in my way!" The guy said, as he threw the dead body on the floor…or at least a body that looked dead.

"Ah…Ok, well that's fine! But did you do what I told you to do?" asked June, as she stared at his blood soaked teeth, and winced because of the smell his breath gave off.

"Don't worry I did what I had to do!" "…Who's this?" The man asked, pointing to Sam.

"Oh…_him_… that's the dude that I told you about earlier," "Remember?" asked June.

"…Oh, that Guy." "So uh…where's his girl?" asked the man.

June physically hit herself in the head at the question. Meanwhile Sam was laughing like it was some kind of joke.

"What?" asked the man.

"Your lucky I even hired you!" "Now where is it?" asked June.

"Right there." Replied the man, pointing towards the body.

"That's it? You have got to be kidding me…I thought _this_ just got in the way?" asked June, shaking her head, and pointing towards the body.

"Well it did…until I found out it's the one that we were looking for." The guy said, while June bent down to examine the person's, who turned out to be a girl, neck. When June pulled the collar away from the girl's neck Sam could see a tiny star shaped tattoo with a rose behind it and some other stars surrounding it. Then June turned the girls right hand over and found the same tattoo on her palm except instead of there being a rose behind the star it was some kind of Bird.

"Well apparently that's her. Now all we need is Sammy's brother." "…Soo Sam. Where do you think he would of gone?" asked June.

"I already told you that I don't know." Replied Sam.

"Well you better figure it out soon…unless you want yet another pretty Blonde on the ceiling." said June, as Sam winced.

"Why do even want him anyways?" asked Sam.

"You'll See…" June said, smiling. "Now…Sammy this is Cedric, he's going to be keeping an eye on you while I take care of some other business. So don't give him any of you precious backtalk ok? Good." June said as she pointed towards Cedric.

"Now remember what I told you about Sammy there." "Oh…and we also wouldn't want a vision slipping out of our hands now will we. So make sure you keep a heavy eye on him…I mean for all we know he could have a vision about his brother any second now." June said, as she smiled and closed door.

"Sammy huh?" "Nice name." Cedric laughed.

"The name is Sam." Replied Sam.

"Well _Sam_…we're going get to know each other very well." Cedric replied, smiling.


End file.
